


Death Gives Life A Haircut

by cellostiel



Series: ThanZag Childhood Friends Snippets [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Haircuts, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Zagreus (Hades Video Game), childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: "It was an accident?" Zagreus tried."It's certainly something," Achilles said. "Come, let's get you cleaned up. Your father will be concerned enough about the length of your hair — no need to further upset him with its current state. You come as well, Thanatos. I'll be taking you to your mother after this.""It wasn't Than's fault!" Zagreus insisted, following as Achilles led him by the hand towards the House. Thanatos trailed after them, his scythe clutched close to his chest. "I asked him to!""Oh?" Achilles arched a knowing brow. "I thought it was an accident."Zagreus' face turned red, and he stammered over his words. "It was! I mean—! We were just—!"~A snapshot from Thanatos and Zagreus' childhood, wherein Zagreus hates his hair, and Thanatos comes up with a solution.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: ThanZag Childhood Friends Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985491
Comments: 18
Kudos: 228





	Death Gives Life A Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> CW for misgendering and (censored/redacted) deadnaming of a trans character who is not out yet. Zagreus is referred to with his proper name and pronouns in the narration, but the dialogue reflects how he was referred to back then, before he came out. This will be the case with every fic in this series until Zagreus starts coming out to people.
> 
> Also - do not try to guess what Zag's deadname is. You don't need to know it. I redacted it for a reason.
> 
> I also don't know how old they're supposed to be here lol. Older than they were in the previous fic, like maybe 8ish and 11ish? How the gods age is kinda wonky though, which this fic will get into a bit.
> 
> Please enjoy!!
> 
> (ED: Reposted bc publishing it from the draft fucked up the pub. date and the fic wasn't showing up in searches (: )

"How can you stand having long hair?" Zagreus asked, frowning at Thanatos.

Thanatos shrugged, carding a hand through his hair as he looked at it. He'd been wearing it long the past few years, and it was now well past his shoulders. "I like it this long," he said. "You don't like your hair long?"

"I _hate_ it," Zagreus seethed, tugging at his braid. "I asked Father if I could have it cut, but he just told me to 'deal with it.'" He scowled, kicking his heel against the side of the railed cliff overlooking Tartarus. "Why can't I just have it short? Hypnos gets to have his hair short…" 

Thanatos hummed in thought, looking down at where his scythe laid at his side. It wasn't a true scythe yet, as it was made to grow with him and he still had a lot of growing to do, but it was scythe-shaped, and as sharp as the real thing. "I could do it," he offered. 

"Do what?" Zagreus asked.

"Cut your hair." Thanatos shrugged, said: "We can say it was an accident."

Zagreus' eyes lit up. "You're right! Yes! Cut my hair!"

Thanatos nodded, and got up to kneel behind Zagreus, picking up his scythe. "How short do you want it?" 

"As short as you can manage." 

Thanatos hummed an affirmation, taking Zagreus' braid in his hand. He set the sharp edge of the scythe against the very base, close to Zagreus' skull. "Stay still, okay?"

"Okay," Zagreus said. He seemed to be holding his breath as Thanatos carefully sawed through the braid. Once the braid came free, Thanatos set it aside and set out to trim the rest of Zagreus' hair as best he was able, trying to even it out somewhat. In the end, it was a very choppy job, but it was _short_ , and Zagreus' grin as he ran his hands through his hair was _radiant._

"Thanks, Than," he said. Thanatos nodded, and handed over the braid. Zagreus stood and promptly threw the bundle of hair down into the depths of Tartarus. "Good riddance!" he yelled after it, his voice echoing. 

"And what, exactly, are you saying 'good riddance' to?" a voice asked, and both Thanatos and Zagreus went stock still.

Zagreus was the first to move, turning to Achilles with a charming smile. "Achilles, Sir! How are you this evening? Er, or morning." 

"Oh, dear," Achilles sighed, stepping up to Zagreus and taking one of the uneven locks between his fingers. "What mess have you made this time, little gods?" 

"It was an accident?" Zagreus tried. 

"It's certainly something," Achilles said. "Come, let's get you cleaned up. Your father will be concerned enough about the length of your hair — no need to further upset him with its current state. You come as well, Thanatos. I'll be taking you to your mother after this."

"It wasn't Than's fault!" Zagreus insisted, following as Achilles led him by the hand towards the House. Thanatos trailed after them, his scythe clutched close to his chest. "I asked him to!"

"Oh?" Achilles arched a knowing brow. "I thought it was an accident." 

Zagreus' face turned red, and he stammered over his words. "It was! I mean—! We were just—!"

"Relax, Lass," Achilles laughed. "I know. I'll have to tell Nyx so that she can properly lecture Young Thanatos on blade safety, but this secret is safe from your father."

"It is?" Zagreus asked. 

"It is," Achilles acgreed. "Let's tell him that you asked me — politely — for a haircut, and I abided." They stepped into Zagreus' room, and Achilles laid down a cloth on the floor, positioning Zagreus' desk chair over it before guiding Zagreus to sit. Thanatos perched on Zagreus' bed, watching as Achilles fished out a pair of scissors and a comb from somewhere and started doing damage control on Zagreus' hair. 

"You know," Achilles said, snipping off a lock of hair, "if you had asked me, I would have cut your hair for you, Lass."

Zagreus kicked his feet against the legs of the chair, eyes cast towards the ground. "Father told me I couldn't have it cut. I don't get why! It's just hair!" 

"Your father is a very… strong-willed man," Achilles said delicately. "He doesn't take very kindly to change, even change as small as this." Thanatos agreed with Achilles' logic, but he thought there was more to it than that — he suspected that Master Hades denied Zagreus of his request simply because it was something that Zagreus wanted. Like if he could control Zagreus in smaller matters such as this, he could bring him into line in all matters. A foolish thought; Zagreus marched to the beat of no drum but his own. 

Zagreus' face twisted in distaste. Thanatos wasn't sure, exactly, what had been plaguing him as of late, but he could see it simmering, just beneath the surface, burning hotter and hotter with each passing day. It was going to reach a boiling point soon, and Thanatos feared for what it might do to Zagreus once it boiled over. He only hoped that such a moment came when he was nowhere near Master Hades. Though, given Zagreus' track record, that hope was a vain one. 

"There," Achilles said, setting down his tools. He helped Zagreus to his feet, then led him over to the mirror on the other side of Zagreus' room. Thanatos found he was holding his breath as they waited for Zagreus to react to his reflection. Slowly, Zagreus reached up to run his hands through his hair. Then a grin split his face.

"I love it!" He spun to launch himself at Achilles in a hug, making the man stumble slightly. "It looks perfect! Thank you, thank you!" 

"Of course, ████," Achilles said, ruffling Zagreus' hair. "More than happy to help." 

Zagreus let Achilles go, bouncing with excitement as he turned to Thanatos. "Than, look! Isn't it great?"

Thanatos nodded. He couldn't help but smile; Zagreus' excitement was infectious. And he did look good — he looked right, with his hair like that. "It looks good," he told Zagreus. Zagreus beamed, and ran over to hop on the bed and pull Thanatos into a hug. 

"Thank you," he said, hugging Thanatos tight. Thanatos awkwardly hugged him back. Hugging was a curious habit that Zagreus had picked up from Achilles. Thanatos was not opposed to it, per se — he was just unused to it, even now that Zagreus had hugged him maybe a couple dozen times. It wasn't like there was anyone else lining up to give Death a hug. Thanatos didn't really care either way, but Zagreus seemed to enjoy the expression of affection, so Thanatos went along with it.

Zagreus let him go, and hopped back to his feet, bouncing excitedly. "Let's show Nyx!" 

Achilles smiled indulgently. "Well, that is our next stop, yes." He looked meaningfully at Thanatos, who nodded resolutely and got to his feet. Zagreus' face fell as he seemed to remember the reason they were going to see Nyx.

"It really wasn't Than's fault," Zagreus insisted, following Achilles and Thanatos out of his room. 

Nyx arched a delicate brow from her station nearby. "And what, perchance, is it that Thanatos is not at fault for?"

Achilles nudged Thanatos forward, and Thanatos appreciated the opportunity to confess to his mother in his own words. He squared his shoulders, refusing the urge to shrink into himself in the face of her inevitable disapproval. "I used my scythe to cut ████'s hair."

Nyx's other brow went up, if only slightly. "I see," she said. She beckoned Zagreus closer, and ran her hand through his hair to inspect it. "I assume the rest is your work, Achilles?"

"I did what I could," Achilles said. "There was no harm done, but I still thought you should know."

"Indeed," she said, turning her gaze on Thanatos. "My son, you really should know better than this. That scythe was forged by Hephaestus at the forge of Olympus. You know it is not a toy."

Thanatos ducked his head deferrently. "I do," he said. "I have no excuse." Even so, he had no regrets — if he had to do it over, he would still cut Zagreus' hair with his scythe. It was not a toy, but he had not used it for play. Whatever lectures or punishments awaited him, he was fine with. It was worth it, to see how Zagreus had smiled when he saw himself with short hair. Zagreus' smile was always worth it.

"It wasn't Than's fault!" Zagreus argued again. Nyx tilted her head at him, her mouth ticked up ever so slightly in amusement. 

"Oh? And whose fault was it?"

"Mine! Than was only trying to help me!"

Nyx hummed consideringly, working a lock of Zagreus' hair between her fingers. "Did it disturb you so greatly to have your hair long, my child?"

Zagreus nodded vehemently. "It was awful."

"Well, I suppose I cannot fault my son for trying to help you. Still, there were other methods by which this goal could have been achieved." She turned back to Thanatos, and her expression was chiding, but affectionately so. She had to reprimand him, but she was not truly upset. "Thanatos, do you understand what you did wrong?"

"I do," Thanatos said, because he did understand, even if he didn't entirely agree.

"And you understand why it was wrong?"

"I do."

"Will you do it again?"

Zagreus' hair was already short, so: "No, I won't."

Nyx nodded, approving. "Then there is nothing else to say on this matter. You are excused."

"Thank you, Mother," Thanatos said, bowing respectfully. Zagreus hastily copied him. 

"And ████?" Nyx said. 

Zagreus looked up at her uncertainly, likely expecting a further reprimand. "Yes, Nyx?"

Nyx smiled. "I like your hair."

Zagreus beamed again, practically glowing under the praise. 

They were let go, and as Zagreus towed Thanatos off towards the lounge to find other people to show his haircut to, Thanatos overheard the soft laughter of Achilles.

"They're good kids," the shade was saying. "Er, young gods. I know the concept of age is different for you all."

Nyx hummed in amusement. "In many ways, they are not unlike mortal children. They still have much maturing to do, and it will be some time before they will come into their own as adults. They are right to defer to you for things such as these. Your assistance is much appreciated, Achilles."

"Think nothing of it, Goddess."

Thanatos stole a glance at Zagreus, who had found Megaera and Hypnos eating at one of the lounge tables and was letting Hypnos touch his freshly-cut hair. Achilles was right that age meant something different to them — from what Thanatos had seen of the gods on Olympus, age seemed to have nothing to do with their appearances. At a certain point it just stopped mattering, he supposed. Zeus and Demeter were of the same generation, but she chose to appear older, while Lady Aphrodite, technically a daughter of Ouranos along with the Titans and Giants, kept the appearance of a woman in the prime of her youth. The difference between Thanatos himself and the other 'children' in the House was changing, starting to shrink as they got older. Zagreus was still shorter and visibly younger than Thanatos, as was Megaera with being taller and older than Thanatos, but the gaps between them were becoming less and less obvious. Thanatos wondered if there would come a day when the four of them appeared to all be the same age, or if it even mattered — they were immortal beings, after all, and to an extent could choose how they appeared. 

"You know," Hypnos was saying, his head resting on his arms, "with that hair, you look kinda like a boy." 

There was a spark of something in Zagreus' eyes then. "Really?" he asked, standing a little taller, his smile brighter. At the time, Thanatos hadn't understood why. He did agree though — Zagreus had always been fairly masculine, and the short hair accentuated that. 

"Suits you," Megaera said idly. Thanatos had to agree, though he found it harder to express the sentiment out loud. "Lord Hades is going to be pissed, though." 

Zagreus' face scrunched up in distaste. "I don't care! He can be as mad as he wants! It's _my_ hair, and _I_ like it short." 

Megaera shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. "Your funeral." 

Zagreus looked at Thanatos, his eyes bright. "That's okay! If I die, Than will just bring me back." 

"That's not really how it works," Thanatos pointed out, tilting his head at Zagreus. The other boy shrugged, unbothered. 

"Maybe," he said. "But you'd still come find me if I died, right?" 

A rather morbid thing to say so casually, Thanatos thought, but he supposed that mortality, like aging, was a concept experienced entirely differently by gods such as them. "I would," he said. "That is my job. Though, that's only if your death is peaceful; if your father killed you, I believe that would be Lord Ares' domain. Or perhaps Charon, if you died down here."

Zagreus pursed his lips, unhappy. "Well, if I die, I want you to come collect me. I won't go with Ares or Charon or whoever until you show up." 

Thanatos' brow pinched together. "What difference does it make? You would end up here in the House either way." 

"She just wants preferential treatment," Hypnos said, grinning sleepily. "Perks of being Death's best friend, I guess. Hey, Bro, if you collect ████ if she dies, you gotta come collect me if I die, too! I'm your brother — if anyone deserves preferential treatment from you, it's me!"

Thanatos scoffed. "Absolutely not."

"Awww," Hypnos whined, laying his head on the table. "You're so _meannnn,_ Than!" 

"I don't give preferential treatment to anyone," Thanatos tried to explain. 

Megaera snorted derisively. "Oh, of course not." 

Thanatos frowned at her. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

Megaera rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her drink. "You'll figure it out someday. Or maybe not; you're pretty dense about this." 

Thanatos was about to ask for clarification, but Zagreus grabbed his arm, tugging him towards the hall. "C'mon, Than, let's show Cerberus my hair!" Thanatos let himself be dragged along, ignoring the way Megaera snickered into her glass. 

Thanatos watched from a safe distance as Zagreus pets Cerberus' rightmost head. Zagreus giggled as Alpha ran his tongue over Zagreus' hair, Beta and Gamma both sniffing him curiously. Zagreus looked happy. Really, sincerely happy — in a way that had started to become more and more rare as the years went on and they got older. Thanatos thought, in that moment, that Zagreus deserved to be happy, and that there were few things that Thanatos wasn't willing to do in service of making Zagreus happy. 

Maybe Megaera had a point about preferential treatment.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/cellostiel)


End file.
